


my favorite song

by hwangkill



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Smoking, Strangers to Lovers, mention of family loss, one night story, seungbin, seungbin nation, seungbin we livin, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwangkill/pseuds/hwangkill
Summary: where kim seungmin turns 18 and craves for something new and spontaneous and seo changbin is the bad guy of the school.





	my favorite song

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!! this work is pretty unedited and i really wished i worked harder on it but i wrote it a few weeks ago and couldn’t even take a look at it again so i decided it’s best to post it lmao...... besides i really do need more seungbin aus so i wrote one myself,, yah enjoy !

turning 18 wasn’t a big thing for seungmin, he never ever really thought about it either. however, the day after him and his brother finished the last pieces of his birthday cake - cherry chocolate cake to be specific - his adult mind craved for something new.

it was a big of a surprise; kim seungmin, organized and dandy senior, mr all polished - as his best friend jisung started to call him when they were in middle school and seungmin always yelled at him for not doing his math homework - wanted to get crazy, to try something spontaneous and random. he didn’t miss anything in his life; it was pretty successful after all, his grades always the best, his parents always loving and friends always caring, but this time it was more about himself and how he suddenly had the urge to try something off his limits.

maybe that’s how, on september 24th he found himself standing on the school backyard, reluctant to start a conversation with a little bit shorter but much buffer and a year older boy, currently smoking a cigarette with nonchalant expression.

“hey” he finally blurted out, a little bit timid but with strong force, making changbin turn around and actually look at him.

“hi?” older asked more than greeted back but for seungmin it was enough. he finished his cigarette and paid full attention to the younger now, his hands in the pockets of his black sweatpants. normally, seungmin would scoff and scold him for this type of outfit for school, but normally this situation wouldn’t happen at all.

changbin was a year older, however he casually took a break previous year; everyone was saying he did drugs but teachers stayed silent. he wasn’t dangerous; in fact even his bumpy posture, lazy grin and two huge tattoos on his right arm didn’t make him look scary. the full cheeks and the way he laughed or smiled - that was the realest changbin; the soft and kind hearted boy.

seungmin didn’t really understand how his duality went but then again he wasn’t anyone to judge, especially after the incidents that happened on 24th.

“you know smoking on the school area is prohibited, right?” he asked in the well know kim seungmin tone - the “i am the better one” tone only to calm himself down and gutter his thoughts.

seungmin would expect changbin to react in many different ways but surely he wasn’t prepared to hear him chuckle and smile just right after. his eyes crinkled and one of his hands landed in his thigh while he giggled softly as younger’s observation was the funniest thing in the world.

“well, it’s not like anyone cares” he finally answered leaning closer and actually looking more stern “if they did i’d be expelled the day i stepped inside this hell of a building”

seungmin couldn’t help but nod along what made changbin chuckle again.

“what’s your business kim seungmin?” it’s not like they weren’t in the same school for two years (well in fact one cause younger’s second year went all fine without spotting changbin even once due to his unannounced absence) and in the same class for three weeks now and it totally wasn’t like they both were the most popular in their little school but he still got surprised that the delinquent knew his name.

“just wanted to hang out i guess” he said, head hanging low and fingers fidgety. his mind scrolled through his brain’s hardware looking for a reasonable answer but the only thing he came up with was this.

the problem of seungmin’s mentality was; as jisung would put it; being too pressed for his age. it never really bugged him though. he was ambitious and motivated, always putting school and education at first. it also never annoyed his little group of friends; all of them somehow understood his antiques and the only type of complaints he got was jisung’s bickering of how mr all polished never has time for him (what wasn’t true at all; seungmin went to jisung and the other way around at least twice a week since that was the only way to force the other to do his homework; besides, they always ended up watching a few episodes of friends or family guy in between and after a few years of struggle seungmin finally got used to it) but jisung just loved to act dramatic. he liked to say he was just thinking prospectively but deeply he knew it’s some type of copying mechanism that grew up with him throughout his whole life. 

few minutes passed but there still wasn’t any answer from older. changbin wasn’t a silent type, he was more of a talk back one, but this situation cut him off guard at the same time making seungmin blush a little.

“wait— what?” he let out ripping a hole in younger’s head with his deep stare.

“you know, i turned eighteen two days ago...” he mumbled, changbin leaned even closer “wanted to have fun for once, like something new and all.... actually nevermind, sorry” he turned around and was so close to just run away but older gripped his arm, releasing it when he realized what he just did.

“hey bro i don’t really know where you’re getting from but we can go grab some coffee and have a walk?” he offered but seungmin only scoffed for answer. “what?” changbin chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows making younger roll his eyes at him. “you want other fun?”

seungmin could swear changbin will irritate the shit out of him and that will make him want to just spend the rest of his friday nicely, on jisung’s bedroom floor trying to teach him another math regule older couldn’t and didn’t even try to understand. however, the further they went, the better it felt. 

maybe that’s how after an hour of walking through the streets and having a small chit chat about nothing particular - well seungmin learnt that older had a rough week and that his friends; that now hit the university; have the time of their lifes while he’s still there, stuck in high school problems and his bad boy persona - they found themselves standing in front of a night club, even though it was barely after five in the afternoon. 

“dont worry” changbin said seeing the frown on younger’s face “we’re not getting drunk in here, just having a look of what this feels like” he then winked and pushed seungmin through the door with his palms on his back.

once they were seated; changbin had ordered for them two cream beers; seungmin easily learnt it wasn’t just a regular place for teenagers, well maybe it was, but a tolerant one. a few tables were occupied and almost all of them consisted of kissing gay couples.

“is that-“

“a gay bar?” changbin interrupted his question, rubbing his forehead a little. “absolutely” he smirked and giggled, meanwhile the waiter brought their drinks. seungmin looked around once again spotting a few heated make out sessions and even an argument of two girls. the whole place making him get deep red on his cheeks. “listen if it makes you uncomfortable we can go somewhere else, i just like coming here” older added stirring in his drink a little too much and wiggling on his chair. seungmin took a few seconds out of it trying to understand the situation. as much as his brain could come up with every math question, he didn’t know what to feel and say in place like the one he had just been in and casually drinking a cream beer with the school delinquent. regrets started to floor his mind, but then again; as seungmin was very ambitious he also was a little bit too competitive. so when jisung casually said the same morning that he’s going to fail his abstract challenge he swore to himself to prove him wrong. besides, he really wanted to but he wouldn’t admit that.

“no” seungmin finally said, his voice quiet. he looked up at changbin, locking their eyes together. they were deep and in some way comforting, like just by looking at them made seungmin feel safer “its okay, its not like im straight or something” he mumbled and tried to focus his sight on the dancing couple instead of changbin, too scared to see his expression.

“great then, cause its not like im straight too” he reached for his drink and tried to stay occupied with it but seungmin wasn’t even interested in asking him about that. more than that he was annoyed since the bar didn’t look like anything special or scary.

“is that the place you mostly hang out in?” he found himself asking between the sips of his incredibly sweet drink. the bar area didn’t even hold anything with percentage and the bartender as well as the waiters were probably all underage or just as adult as seungmin was.

he didn’t expect changbin to be the one to enjoy this place, in fact he kind of went with the stereotype that the definition of a bad guy is a boy who swears a lot, drinks a lot and party a whole lot. changbin didn’t seem like any of it, seungmin only had seen him smoke cigarettes and have these two huge tattoos that he didn’t even know the meaning of. besides that, changbin was so pure and charming that seungmin doubted the success of his mission.

changbin was nodding currently tapping on the table with his two fingers the rhythm of the song that came up from speakers; a rap song that younger couldn’t recognize. “well if you thought i’m just drinking vodka and being a mafia men then you’re as wrong as everyone” he giggled, a blush coming on his face and painting his pale cheeks with red rose. “is that why you wanted to go out with me?” he then asked looking up at seungmin and piercing a hole in his forehead.

it felt like hours until seungmin answered. “well i did wanted to do something different...” he mumbled but then forced himself to lock eyes with the other “but it’s not like i’m not enjoying it, i’m just- well, surprised” 

changbin chuckled again shaking his head and finishing his drink “what a boy you are, kim seungmin” he laughed causing a few people to turn and look at them.

“what?! what a boy am i? tell me mr seo perfect changbin!!” he frowned crossing his arms but only pretending to be irritated cause actually, a small bicker with changbin made him feel even more natural and at ease.

“a very special boy” changbin answered truthfully, his words hitting seungmin’s chest with so much pressure he almost felt his heart drop at it. “a mysterious and weird boy” he counted on his fingers giggling between his words “a perfect picture boy” he smiled and seungmin couldn’t help but smile back even though the stuff that changbin said he would mostly treat as an insult.

growing up, seungmin were put against a lot or hard stuff, all of it coming from his school bullies. since he was a smart male living in wealthy and happy family and looking good enough to steal all the susans’ hearts he was met with many rude comments. at those times he didn’t know what had he done wrong but fortunately for him there was a few other guys that happened to like him no matter what and somehow stuck together like the opposite sites of magnets. one of those being of course han jisung. for many it’s still a mystery how those two got so close since their characters are so diverse but then again, seungmin and jisung didn’t know how they worked out either. it was just natural for a ten years old jisung to protect his pretty looking and sarcastic classmate cause that was the type of reaction he would and will always give. and then it was of course pretty natural for seungmin to stood up for his silly classmate when the said before argued with a few seniors and made them angry. that day they both came home with a black eye but it was the worth of now eight years old wonderful friendship. seungmin wouldn’thave ever admit it but he would let them even paint his other eye in order to make jisung stay. 

——

“what’s the meaning of your tattoos?” younger found himself asking when they left the bar and were now heading in unknown to him destination.

it was only a few minutes before that changbin had got a hold of his hand threading their fingers together and leading seungmin with him. 

“well” changbin started pulling up the sleeve of his black hoodie, revealing two inked shapes; one being a lion with different lines on his face and the other looking very similar to alice in wonderland’s white rabbit. “i’m a leo” he said tracing his fingers on the first one “the lines are just my constellation” seungmin noticed how a gummy smile appeared on older’s face while he spoke. he hummed along. “the white rabbit cause im a year of rabbit.....” he admitted shyly scratching his neck and seungmin giggled resigned. seo changbin was turning out to be more of an idiot than a bad boy. “but yeah i never truly had time for the things i wanted so he keeps it for me now. maybe one day he will give it back” changbin added shyly and without any more word started to walk again.

seungmin had to jog to him cause the answer caught him off guard. when he did, his hand naturally swung to older’s one what was met with a comfortable sigh from both of them. they walked through the main city area and now were in a place seungmin never saw or been to. the alleys were dark according to the time but also to the trash thrown everywhere around. seungmin’s eyes scanned the street they were currently on; a few blocks with graffiti all over the first floor and dirty pavements. a few parking places were occupied by motorcycles. younger didn’t even know a place like this exist in their city but by asking the school delinquent to hang out he was kind of expecting something nasty.

changbin somehow feeling how seungmin’s body tensed, squeezed his hand and pulled him closer.

“you wanted something extra right?” he asked, a glimpse of light in his dark eyes. his hair were messed by the wind and he looked so soft that, if asked now, seungmin wouldn’t even think about him as a bad persona. 

younger nodded unsurely and started to look around the dirty streets again. “where are we?” he asked and checked his phone, the screen saying it’s after seven. 

seungmin didn’t really have to worry about getting scolded or punished; his parents really gave him a free hand if it comes to this, knowing damn well that their son is a responsible and mature person. besides, most of his fridays seungmin had spent in jisung’s house making it their little routine so no one ever asked about his whereabouts. growing up, seungmin’s friends always envied him that he was so free and could do anything but then again, he wasn’t the one to push and try out his parents’ patience and trust. he had obviously tried a beer once or twice - most of his friends are older than him anyways - but he didn’t go crazy beside that. it just wasn’t his cup of tea; getting drunk, naked and high.

now his eyes were almost shut as a fake gun shouted announcing the start of a race, probably hundreds of people screaming and yelling at the drivers that they bet for to go faster; what for seungmin would be fucking suicidal faster. 

“we’re going to car races” changbin had said only a few minutes before dragging seungmin’s hand. the look on younger’s face making him giggle. “yeah. illegal car races mr seungmin kim” he felt how his whole body tensed “don’t be so dreadful!” 

seungmin scoffed at older’s encouraging answer and wanted to protest but changbin was already pulling his hand just around the corner where they spotted two cars and a lot of loud people.

“hey changbin!” someone behind them called out making both of them turn around. an extremely beautiful male was going their way; his dark hair shinned with silver glitter and his lips were rosy red. he looked stunning in a black shirt and the same color leather pants laying tight on his legs. he looked like a sex bomb and hickeys on his bare neck and collarbones showed that it wasn’t only seungmin’s opinion.

“minho?” meanwhile changbin asked surprised hugging the taller boy tightly. “you back in town?”

the stranger boy shrugged with a smile “not really” he answered truthfully what made changbin frown. “chan dared me to start today’s race” his face expression changed and; as seungmin deduced; tried to imitate the said before male. he finished his little monologue with a laugh and leaning closer to them whispered “besides, i got to make out with the prettiest guy ever” he giggled.

“oh nice vampire you got there” seungmin said before he could bite his tongue realizing then how rude he just appeared in front of changbin and changbin’s friend.

“ah excuse me” older rubbed the back of his head the other hand gesturing between them. “that’s minho, my friend and that’s seungmin, my new friend” he finally said smiling to the both of them.

seungmin nodded and minho smiled wiggling his eyebrows. he was already opening his mouth to say something but a stranger yelled his name and as soon as he got there, he ran back to start the race.

“minho is a whole other meal” changbin said more to himself than seungmin and turned a bit to face the cars and his friend. younger observed minho carefully; how his body curved and stretched, how his eyes dim in the city lights an lips curve into a smile after he yells the starting words. the cars sped up in seconds and seungmin found himself reaching for changbin’s hand what older accepted squeezing it a little. they threaded their fingers together and once more shorter leaded them skirting around to not hit any of the obviously drunk people.

“you want some beer?” he asked once they were seated on an unknown car’s mask, sitting shoulder to shoulder, younger’s head resting comfortably on changbin’s shoulder. seungmin didn’t know where the confidence and comfort came from but he liked it a little too much to stop himself. he hummed playing with his fingers on his lap.

as ridiculous as it sounded; seungmin enjoyed every bit of his time spent with the older. he imagined it to be awful, dangerous or incredibly scary but the only thing that happened was realizing that changbin was a totally different book than its cover or description and seungmin found it endearing and motivating to even found out about him more.

he didn’t even realize when changbin left and came back with two plastic cups filled fully with yellowish liquid. “don’t worry, it’s only beer” he chuckled and handed it out to seungmin who honestly forgot to think about that.

he took a sip feeling all warm inside and started to stare at the people around there; sitting on benches, car masks or just standing in small groups while laughing and gossiping, un unknown song played in the background. the warm, yellow light from city lanterns gave of a safe vibe of this illegal show.

“is that what you’re up to?” seungmin found himself asking and trying to sound calm and cool but the trembling in his voice betrayed him causing changbin to look up. older reached behind him and placed his arm protectively around his shoulder smiling warmly.

“you wanted something rebellious and extreme, right?” he asked with a smirk playing innocent. “it’s not that bad beside the fact it’s not legal” he added and seungmin raised his eyebrows, eyes wide.

“yeah! we can get in trouble! i asked you for a fun night not a night in arrest!” younger started to rant but changbin shut him down placing his opened hand on his mouth. seungmin’s face expression causing him to giggle with his eyes smiling. they stayed like that for maybe a few seconds - maybe a bit longer - just staring at each other until changbin moved his hand away. 

“hey” seungmin bumped his shoulder and looked through the people in front of them once again. “i think it’s pretty cool. the races. this place” he took a big sip of his drink shaking his head. “your lifestyle. i guess” he added.

changbin only nodded feeling a bit uneasy with younger’s statement but then he lighted up again and moved even closer to seungmin whispering right into his ear “it wasn’t that easy” he stopped unsure of the following words. “to get along with confident people” seungmin frowned but listened carefully. “wasn’t easy to stay after everything that happened” his words were quiet and if it wasn’t whispered right into younger’s ear he wouldn’t even understand a bit of it. unfortunately these words only made him wonder even more who changbin was and what was his deal. with every moment the bad guy everyone implied he was, had been slowly changing into an insecure little boy and seungmin couldn’t understand how he had never noticed it before. 

how changbin’s smoking habit wasn’t a rebellious act but an act of nervousness. how his laughing of a serious matter wasn’t rudeness but insecurity. how his natural light behavior was just a protectiveness over his little broken heart. every moment left him wondering who seo changbin actually was.

after an hour or two spent there, sitting with a new beer in hands and talking about not important topics changbin stood up and gave his hand to seungmin who took it gratefully. with their fingers intertwined older led them out of the alley. 

“it’s getting a bit boring at this hour” he said throwing his empty cup to the trash bin. “besides i have a few more places to show you” he turned his head to look at seungmin and wiggled his brows making the younger sigh.

“ah so full of yourself, seo changbin, so full of yourself” he only said but let himself be led by the tiny figure in front of him.

twenty minutes later he found himself standing on a roof, a specific roof to be said, a garden with library located on a roof of a community collage building. it was magnificent with all of the stars showing up on a nave blue, clear sky and with the fairy lights that were still on. surprisingly, the library was opened even at late night hours.

“i used to come here a lot” changbin started when he sat on a bench which was exactly at the center- nothing in front of it- just the city and sky. “back in a day i would just come here with my textbooks and read the topics out loud at night” he chuckled and seungmin gave him a weird face. “people thought i was mentally ill but it wasn’t that; well not exactly” he chuckled again, more nervously and younger immediately and naturally reached for his hand to take it to his lap and play with his fingers. “when my mom died my dad told me that i can talk to her by space and sky” he started a bit shyly. “but i was ten back then so it wasn’t big of a deal anyway” seungmin hummed to show that he is listening. “when my dad got sick i couldn’t believe that” he added leaking a few tears.

“it’s okay you don’t have to” seungmin tried to reassure him but changbin interrupted.

“i wanna” 

younger nodded still playing with seo’s hand.

“when he got sick something broke in me” he started once again, more steady this time. “i started to talk to my mom and i begged her to let my dad live” a single tear spilled but he wiped it fast. “i was so mad at her when he died” changbin chuckled sadly what made seungmin shiver. he never thought that was the thing seo changbin lived with every day. “i just hope they are together now” he added, “they loved each other so much”

“they look at you proudly” seungmin cut in and changbin raised his head, for the first time in a while looking at the younger’s face. his eyes sparkled and a happy smile appeared on his face.

“thank you. i really hope they will one day” changbin responded quietly looking back at the night sky. “i was so mad at myself for skipping a year” he added placing his head on seungmin’s shoulder. “that i disappointed them”.

younger tensed and his grip on changbin’s hand tightened. “it’s okay” he whispered pressing his cheek to older’s head.

seungmin thought of all the times he heard people saying bad things about changbin, all the times the rumors were spread. changbin didn’t deserve any of this.

“i’m sorry” he said after a few minutes of silence and older raised his head with confused look expression on his face. “you must have been really lonely”

shorter boy hummed placing his head where it was before. “it’s okay.... i have you now, right?” he chuckled, joking only a little but seungmin answered “you do. have me now”.

after another few minutes, changbin jumped from the bench all excited. it surprised seungmin how his mood could change so suddenly.

seungmin wasn’t a moody type and he wasn’t a complete optimist either. even though, he was mostly bright, people always seem him as the rude type and he couldn’t even disagree. they even joked together that seungmin is the draco malfoy of their friends group. he wasn’t egoistic but because of his priorities being always connected to school and his career he didn’t really pay that much attention to the people around him. besides, his parents weren’t the most of family type people too. it had been always dry; seungmin would come home and during dinner they would talk about the politics or anything that appeared on the news at that time. seungmin couldn’t complain - he had both his parents and they both respected him - but maybe because he never experienced the warmth of parenthood, he also couldn’t be a warm person himself.

they wandered through the streets again and before seungmin could say anything he was pushed through the huge gate seeing neon lights all around.

“an amusement park?” he asked curiously looking around but he didn’t notice anyone.

“better!” changbin exclaimed. “an abandoned and empty amusement park” he said with a grin on his face and seungmin groaned. 

“is it even legal?” he asked but the older was already on his way to the haunted house.

“come on, get some fun kim seungmin!”

once inside, it was changbin who clinged to younger’s side like a koala, breathing heavily and jumping in place every time something scary appeared. on the other hand, seungmin was still, happy grin on his face.

“what’s wrong changbinnie?” he teased after changbin almost cried when a few zombie dolls appeared in front of them.

“it’s hyung for you, you little shit” changbin gritted his teeth but then again, in a span of a second his expression changed to a gummy smile. “come on i need to get out of here” he whined and placing seungmin’s arm around him, he closed his eyes and sighed with relief.

when they passed the whole house and were finally outside of the scary building (and the whole amusement park cause changbin said he c o u l d n’ t spend any more minutes in that scary place), changbin didn’t waste time and reached for his cigarettes lighting one immediately.

they stood on a pavement, both leaning back on a 

fence behind them. seungmin looked with curiosity at the older smoking so calmly, looking all cool and serious. 

“can i?” he found himself asking before he could think of that and changbin chuckled lightly looking at him with sparks dancing on his eyes.

“have you even ever smoke kim seungmin?” he asked looking reluctantly at the drug in between his fingers.

“no” younger answered truly but seeing how changbin’s expression changed immediately, he added “but i wanted to try! please give me a try!” he leaned closer but while stepping his foot wiggled and he would have ended up on the dirty pavement if not changbin’s hand securing his waist with his free hand. their breasts touching and breathes mixing. “umm thanks” seungmin whispered and stood up straight, still with older’s hand around his back. 

“you still want a hit?” changbin asked. their faces were so close to each other that seungmin accidentally breathed in the smoke from changbin’s mouth what made him cough uncontrollably. the other giggled earning himself an elbow to the ribs what only made him giggle even more, face now pressing against younger’s warm neck. seungmin could swear he kissed it but he didn’t get to know as a cigarette was passed from changbin’s lips to his own and he inhaled sharply. he felt weird, as like something sharp and bitter was attacking his insides but also putting him on pleasure. he smiled and coughing lightly exhaled the white vapor. only then he noticed how nice it felt to stand there with changbin pressed against his body, in the middle of nowhere, for the first time not thinking about the duties of tomorrow. 

“there’s this one song” changbin yawned lightly putting more of his weight on younger. seungmin almost felt his heartbeat through all of their clothes. “and the lyrics go ‘you’re worse than nicotine’ but in this case if i could i’d beg to be pleased with your drug kim seungmin” they fell in comfortable silence, surprisingly it wasn’t awkward at all.

they stood like that for a little while, in fact it could be a few seconds but it felt like at least a few hours. the streets were empty and the sky dark but city lights were turned off already since the navy black slowly changed to a gray ash blue.

“hey!” changbin shrieked suddenly making seungmin pull away. he was fully awakened now and looked at the other with by now well known for seungmin face - a bright smile and wide eyes. 

he didn’t know how seo changbin was so full of opposites - or maybe - how seo changbin was so different from the expression he gave. there was nothing in this sweet, funny and charming boy that seungmin have heard before; nothing about the bad attitude everyone warned him of. changbin was somehow full of happiness and expressive and seungmin started to fall for the way his eyes light up and hold whole galaxies in the dark of the night. he started to enjoy his bickering, so close to jisung but as gentle as flower petal that even insult wouldn’t feel like it from his mouth. changbin was a wild card, surely, but he also was the most beneficial one since he hold so much of love inside him willing to give it away to anyone that makes an attempt to befriend him. changbin was four seasons, a full course meal; exciting like first flowers in spring, warm and cosy as summer sunsets on the beach, patient and inspiring like the autumn, colorful nights and finally, sharp and straightforward as winter’s cold wind. he was everything no one thought he could be. 

“hey!” he yelled again “earth to seungminnie! are we here?” he asked, never dropping the smile.

“yeah, just kinda lost in thoughts” he responded truly locking eyes with older. a sudden cold wind made him shiver a little.

“you cold?” changbin asked but seungmin didn’t even have the time to answer since he was already getting pulled in changbin’s black hoodie. 

“no, you gotta get sick” he whined taking changbin’s hands in his to stop him from going anywhere and forced a fake frown on his face.

“let me be a romantic for once” he giggled and seungmin couldn’t help the gummy smile that appeared on his face. he, however shook his head in resignation what made changbin light up even more.

seungmin never prioritized relationships, he dated a few people but any of the dates didn’t work out since no one really put up with his style of being. it was true that dating kim seungmin meant meeting up with him mostly only once a week since his schedules were always full of extra classes and school or house related duties but, as sad as it sounded, any of his exes had truly cared. it’s not like he dated boys who were the opposite of him, but then again dating as ambitious as seungmin guy would be even harder. besides, he treated his relationships as treasures, as things that he had to work for to deserve the price. sometimes he thought he might just be aromantic or asexual; his attraction to people was just so low compared to the attention he put for studying.but then again, it was more of his copying mechanism and self defense system - how he wouldn’t put anyone too close and stayed keen on the things he knew he was best in. 

however, seo changbin made him feel like a moth, he was constantly getting closer to his light and couldn’t help but enjoy every bit of it. he was so unpredictable and weird in the best meaning of this word. so playful but serious and so goofy but smart. the time they have spent together was like a dream for seungmin, especially because he knew that much fun he could be having in a span of a year and not only a few hours. he just wouldn’t prioritize having fun in his daily basis and having changbin as a happy virus beside him was so refreshing and freeing he ached for more.

their silent walk led them to the han river and seungmin couldn’t stop the gasp when he saw the view in front of him. the sky was becoming gray and first sun lights were peaking through creating a colorful palette on the still water. 

they stood next to each other leaning on the railing and looking how the night have gone away.

seungmin couldn’t help it as he suddenly felt so upset. his night with changbin was closer that further to the end and he wouldn’t admit it out loud be he knew he will be missing it a lot. it just felt so nice and comfortable to have the older on his side. it felt so easy. so home. will him and changbin just casually part ways and never talk to each other again? will they be friends from now on? they were classmates but seungmin couldn’t predict anything when it came to changbin.

it was starting to get bright, he thought its about five in the morning when changbin leaned on his shoulder placing his head and giggling a little. maybe because of alcohol, but surely because of the warmness of the body next to him and safe feeling that it provided, he started to hum a song so quiet and gently that he barely even heard that himself. 

“wait!! what’s that!?” changbin almost yelled; well it felt like that since the whole city was dead anyway; and got up looking at seungmin with wide eyes.

“ummm nothing?” he said back looking down at the still water and how moon reflected in it.

“sing that again please” changbin said with puppy eyes and wide smile leaning so close that seungmin could feel his breathe on his neck. the closeness of the other made him get goosebumps.

he did started, now not only humming but whispering the words of the song so quietly, changbin put his head on seungmin’s chest to hear him.

a few seconds later he was up again “thats it! that’s my favorite song!” he yelled happily, laughing with closed eyes.

seungmin to this day don’t know what possessed him in that moment but changbin looked so beautiful and warm smiling and shining in the sunlight on horizon line that he leaned over closing the distance between them and placing his dry lips on changbin’s pushing a little. he almost backed up when the older didn’t react immediately but after a second or two his hand landed on changbin’s waist massaging it softly while changbin’s fingers thread in his brown, soft hair pulling a little. the kiss got heated in a span of seconds but changbin parted before it could lead to something more smiling widely again.

he pecked seungmin’s lips and chased for his hand threading their fingers together.

as they watched sun going up seungmin started to sing again and this time changbin couldn’t resist and joined him, their laughs creating a song of a new, different tomorrow.

Baby, when I’m with you,

I don’t care if we do nothing

So comfortable, I fall over with laughter over nothing

I don’t even know how my days are passing

The moment I open my eyes,

to when I close them, I’m filled with you

———

two days later jisung found them kissing on a school backyard.

“oh my god! minho hyung was speaking the truth when he said you’re both whipped for each other!” he yelled not caring about the people around and both of them raised their eyebrows at his words.

“minho hyung?” seungmin finally asked “like the changbin’s friend minho hyung?” he added intertwining his fingers with the smaller boy’s ones.

“yeah! i met him on friday!” jisung exclaimed but then he got all red and shy.

“oh my god” it was seungmin’s turn to get surprised. he looked at the older and by the look he gave him, seungmin knew he also realized what he was about to say. “the vampire guy is you” he said deadpanned and at that the three of them started to laugh uncontrollably.

“well now we can go on double dates!” jisung added excitedly but both changbin and seungmin protested making him laugh even more. “it’s okay, you’re both to clingy to my liking” he winked leaving them alone again.

“so what were we-“ changbin started but he was interrupted by the pair of soft lips on his. and that type of activity, he couldn’t protest to.

**Author's Note:**

> i really don’t know what to think about this ending..... but stay tuned i already started a second part for this!!!! please leave comments and kudos, lots of love<3333
> 
> btw!! the “favorite song” that they sing is love is so nice by jonghyun!!!


End file.
